spookyfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey Froehlich
William Joseph Froehlich, better known as Joey Froehlich (and sometimes credited as Joey Froelich, with the dropped 'h'), is a poet and occassional short story writer. Froehlich was born 1954 in Honolulu, Hawaii, but soon after his family moved to Owensboro, Kentucky. In his twenties, he moved to Frankfort, Kentucky where he still calls home. He has appeared in several pro-market publications since the late 70s. In the mid-90s, he was approached by Stephen King to do a collection of his poems. He promised to write him an introduction. That promise was fulfilled in 1996, when Froehlich released a chapbook titled The Fuel of Tender Years through Gothic Press. King wrote the forward and artist, Rodger Gerberding created several art pieces for the collection. Froehlich teamed up with Ralph Stephen Harding on occassion and co-wrote under the psuedonym W.J. Stephens. He has appeared in several magazines and anthologies with writers such as Ray Bradbury, Gary A. Braunbeck, Ramsey Campbell, Orson Scott Card, Simon Clark, Dennis Etchison, Brian Lumley, Graham Masterton, Kim Newman, William F. Nolan, Dan Simmons, Steve Rasnic Tem, and Chet Williamson. Anthology Credits Froehlich's poetry and stories have appeared in the following anthologies. *Darker Masques *Fleshcreepers: Startling New Works of Horror and the Supernatural *Masques III: All-New Works of Horror and the Supernatural *Poems of the Divided Self *Psychos: An Anthology of Psychological Horror in Verse *Swords Against Darkness IV *The Year's Best Horror XIX *The Year's Best Horror XXII *Toe Tags II: Blood and Bizarro Magazine Credits The following are magazine titles that Froehlich's poetry and stories have appeared in. Only the title of the magazine is listed, not the individual volumes. *Amanita Brandy *Amazing *Amazing Stories *Amazing Science Fiction Stories *Apex! *Bloodsongs *Dead of Night *Deathrealm *Doppelganger *Dreams & Nightmares *Eerie Country *Eldritch Tales *Grue *Haunts *IAN II *Last Tango in the Twilight Zone *Midnight Graffiti *Minnesota Fantasy Review *Night Songs *Owlflight *Palace Corbie *Poets of the Fantastic *Psychos *Scavenger's Newsletter *Space and Time *SPWAO Newsletter *SPWAO Showcase *Star-Line *Supernatural Poetry *The Argonaut *Thin Ice *Twisted *Weirdbook *Whispered Legends The Fuel of Tender Years At one time, Froehlich regularly corresponded with writers Robert Bloch and Stephen King. At one point in the mid-90s, King offered to write an introduction to a collection of poetry, if Froehlich were willing to do one. In 1996, Froehlich was able to publish his collection in a chapbook through Gothic Press. Artist, Rodger Gerberding, created some dark artwork that appeared throughout. King followed through and wrote the introduction. Now out of print, Froehlich's The Fuel of Tender Years commands high prices through sellers on Amazon.com. Poetry Credits *A Hunger for Brains *A Nighted View Before the Summer Comes *A Private Nightmare *A Skeleton for the Trees *A Song of Archaic Sorcery *A Wild Sound of Gloom *An Idea More Important Than Work Papers Could Be *At Home in Ancient Smoke *At the Sea *Basis for a Long Term Hell *Behind the Eyelid Dreams You Will Never See *Belong *Beloved *Bird-Song *Black Mask *Break In *Brother Nightmare *Claimant *Cloth *Coffee Brains *Cold Wind Guitars *Corpses of the Car *Creatures *Cuts in the Illusive Strait-Jacket *Dancers of Night *Dealer of Obscurity *Death in 1936 *Death in Any Other Company *Death of Poetry - or Kill the Peckers (with Steve Eng, W. Paul Ganley, Michael A. Arnzen, Wayne Edwards, Lisa Lepovetsky, Marge Simon, and Ree Young) *Dementia Powers *Disciples of the Innsmouth Moon *Don't Ya Tell Me I Kicked You There *Dreams of a Little Boy *Dreams in the Dungeon *Ebola Zaire *Echo *Ethics and the Work Place *Fossils in the Sand *Goddess of the Stone *Guns *Guns II *Gutter, Inc. *Haiku *Hate to Lose My Teaching Job *Haunted by Ill Spirits in Regions of the Black Throne *Haunted City of the Fire Moon *Horror Haiku *I Am a Lizard *I Failed the Man Who Ate My Dreams *I Found That Kindness Could Not Survive *I Love Your Nightmare Eyes *Innsmouth Haunt of the Druids *Innsmouth Trade *Inspired *It Helps the Pain *Landscape *Lawyers of Night *Long Ago *Moon Boats Taken from the Earth *Mysterious Corn *Near Innsmouth *Necromancer *Nightmare Roads *Nightmares' Mutiny *Parasite Window *Psycho Fire *Radicals Die Too *Requiem *Shadows of the Wood *She Took Me for Another Body *Singing Nightmares *Skeletons of Mine *Sorcery *Starvation Games at the Buzzard Reunion *Summer Bones *Sunday *Sunshine Banjos *Technology's Trance *Thanksgiving *The Beauty of His Wings *The Boneless Doll *The Cage *The Chainsaws are Sharper this Year *The Death of Madison *The Eternal Question *The Fear *The Fear You Don't Remember *The Forgotten Man *The Fuel of Tender Years *The Funerals of Baby Lea *The Hacks *The Hell Dream Fence *The Music Out of Space *The Pestiferous Plague *The Place of Wings *The Sad Hermit *The Strange Picture of Club Grisly *The Violins *The Year of the Green-Eyed Toads *There Will Be Jewels *Tombstone House *Untitled *Untitled ("...and I do not remember") *Untitled ("...and in misery") *Untitled ("Bones washed up...") *Untitled ("He doesn't catch many birds...") *Voices *We Rode Horses *What Do You Think About the Tombstones *What Is Left *Where There Is Nothing *Winter's Prey *Write Like a Psycho *You Can Never Have Enough Psycho T-shirts Story Credits *A Writing for the Tombs *Because of Me She's Dead *Crater Face *Freak and Son *Graveyard Frolics *I Live to Wash Her *Survival of the Beast *The Hermit *Wooden Crate of Violent Death Category:Short Story Authors Category:Poets